La chasse aux trésors
by Nelja
Summary: La première rencontre entre Odin et Loki, quand ils étaient jeunes et chassaient les mêmes trésors. Odin/Loki.


_Cette histoire contient des métamorphoses avec changement de sexe, donc c'est principalement un couple slash, mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Rien de notable, sinon, à part des araignées._

* * *

Au temps où le monde était jeune, Odin n'était pas encore roi, mais un jeune dieu qui chassait la magie dans le monde entier.

Un jour, des bruits virent à son oreille : un sorcier à moitié troll avait découvert le secret d'une potion qui ouvrait les yeux aux trésors cachés. Il vivait dans une riche grotte où des servantes aux beaux cheveux veillaient à ses désirs contre des poignées d'or, et Odin y vit, comme il en voyait en de nombreux endroits, une occasion d'augmenter ses pouvoirs et de prouver son talent tout à la fois.

Odin prit l'apparence d'une grande femme, cheveux noirs sous sa cape grise, au visage noble, aux gestes élégants ; puis se contemplant dans un miroir, il déclara qu'il faisait une jeune femme très réussie. Sous cette apparence, il demanda l'hospitalité au sorcier. Celui-ci accepta, ce qui prouvait son bon goût, et aussi sa stupidité, mais Odin était plus habitué au second.

Sans montrer aucun dégoût, il témoigna mille tendresses au troll si laid sous ses robes d'argent. Partout dans sa grotte, il y avait de riches tentures, et des piles d'or et d'argent qui cachaient à peine un sol et des murs recouverts de toiles d'araignées, mais Odin ne s'intéressait qu'à un coffre de bois qui contenant la précieuse potion, et dont la clé n'était nulle part en vue. Il fit cependant semblant d'admirer l'or et l'argent aussi bien que n'importe qui, et les bijoux aussi bien qu'il l'imaginait d'une femme.

Vint le moment de raconter une histoire. Il se tint éloigné de ses propres aventures, parce que cela aurait pu donner la puce à l'oreille de son hôte, et parce qu'elles n'étaient pas du goût de tout le monde.

"Je te conterai la légende, dit Odin, d'un vaillant roi dont la fille fut enlevée par des elfes, mais était-il si vaillant que toi ?"

Et ce disant il appuyait ses seins d'emprunt contre l'épaule du sorcier, et lui servait à boire. Dans sa ceinture, il avait pris une fiole contenant un elixir dont la vertu arrachait la vérité à quiconque la buvait.

Il l'avait déjà glissé dans le troisième verre, quand une servante blonde glissa sur une pièce d'or, en renversant la jolie coupe, et la vérité avec elle. Odin rageait en silence, mais fit son plus beau sourire pendant que la servante qui était, elle aussi, fort jolie, recevait une réprimande molle et une main aux fesses dure. Elle devait être aussi fort maladroite ou fort adroite, car une seconde coupe, remplie d'un philtre d'amour, connut la même sort.

Dans la suite de la soirée, Odin ne quitta plus le sorcier des mains ni la servante des yeux ; c'est ainsi qu'il la vit, portant une flamme en sa main, s'approcher du coffre. Craignant de voir la potion éclater sous ses yeux amers, il trébucha avec grâce et renversa son verre de vin sur la flamme naissante.

La très mignonne servante eut un sourire déçu, et le sorcier, dont Odin avait à moitié oublié l'existence, tonna :

"Troisième fois !" tonna le sorcier troll. "On n'a jamais tant renversé de vin chez moi. Cela porte malheur. Heureusement qu'aucune coupe n'a été cassée," il rit, "elles sont toutes en or !" Et il envoya chacune au lit.

Pendant qu'Odin ne dormait pas, une main gratta à la porte. La jeune servante entra et lui dit en souriant : "Nous voulons la même chose. Si nous nous faisons la guerre, nous n'obtiendrons rien. Dérobons ensemble la potion, et que la meilleure gagne." Et un plan s'élabora dans lequel chacun voulait trahir le plus tôt possible, et savait que son complice n'hésiterait pas à faire de même.

* * *

Le lendemain, le sorcier demanda Odin en mariage.

Cela n'aurait été sans doute pas un mariage heureux même si leur relation avait été bâtie sur d'autres bases que lui voler sa potion. Odin n'eut même pas l'impression de mentir quand il refusa de répondre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se connaissent mieux

Puis, alors que le sorcier se faisait pressant, une odeur de brûlé parvint à son nez. Un feu avait pris dans une de ses tentures de riche tissu, et quand il se précipita pour l'éteindre, le feu brûla ses chaussures et s'étendit plus loin. La servante blonde ne pouvait être accusée de rien car même si elle était dans la pièce, elle était bien loin de ces événements, à l'autre bout ; et elle s'effaçait timidement pour permettre aux autres invités et serviteurs de fuir. Personne ne lui proposa de partir. Elle se mit alors à courir en rond, accentuant l'effet de panique.

Le sorcier eut un juron qui eut fait se retourner dans sa tombe tous ses ancêtres, avant de demander à sa chère fiancée, avec une politesse exquise quoique un peu impatiente, d'aller se mettre en sécurité.

"Je ne vous abandonnerai pas !" cria Odin d'un ton de voix d'un touchant très réussi. Le sorcier regarda son coffre avec effroi, que les flammes léchaient presque, et son regard se posa sur une fente du plafond. Aussitôt, la servante s'y précipita afin de se saisir de la clé en premier.

Le sorcier leva la main pour lancer un sort.

Puis il s'effondra, car Odin l'avait assommé avec une chaise. Les deux voleurs reprirent alors une apparence masculine et Odin ne fut pas vraiment surpris ; s'il fut déçu, l'histoire ne le dit pas.

"Je te l'avais dit !" s'exclama Odin avec satisfaction. "Un feu aurait détruit notre butin ; une illusion de feu en a tous les avantages sans en avoir les inconvénients.

Et déjà celui qui avait été servante légère, plutôt que de répondre par une pirouette verbale, s'était emparé de la clé, et bondissait vers le coffre pour l'ouvrir.

(Le sorcier se réveilla à ce moment, mais, voyant qu'il avait proposé le mariage à un homme et mis une main aux fesses à un autre, s'évanouit derechef ; exactement comme prévu.)

Odin ne disputa ni le coffre ni la clé ; pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit ouvert en tout cas. Il était regrettable d'accomplir des tâches aussi basses quand on pouvait les faire faire par quelqu'un d'autre

Seulement, au moment exact où le coffre commença à s'ouvrir, il prit vie et bondit vers Odin. Tout ceci avait été prévu aussi.

La fausse servante, qui avait probablement prévu quelque chose de la sorte, s'y accrocha. Mais le coffre l'écrasa de son poids, tour à tour de ses quatre angles, et le fit lacher, et Odin savoura son triomphe : il put avaler la potion quelques instants seulement avant que son complice arrive vers lui et s'exclame "C'était une bien bonne !"

Puis il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Voilà quelque chose qu'Odin n'avait pas prévu. C'est pour cela qu'il laissa les lèvres agiles goûter les siennes, feu et miel, les mains encadrer son visage, la langue si adroite caresser doucement la sienne, éveillant ses sens, tout en allant chercher les dernières gouttes de précieux liquide contre ses dents, et jusque dans son estomac. Quoi ?

Odin toussa, et manqua de mordre la langue en question qui se replia suffisamment vite dans la bouche de son rival.

"J'ai été généreux," dit-il sur le ton le plus tendre et moqueur à la fois, "je ne t'en ai pris que la moitié."

Et Odin lui reprit son baiser, même s'il n'y avait plus de potion à échanger.

Après avoir échangé leurs souffles et leurs salives, ils ne purent qu'échanger leurs noms ; c'est ainsi qu'Odin rencontra Loki.

* * *

Le lendemain, les araignées de la grotte avaient recouvert le sol d'or de leurs toiles, et ces dernières traçaient des mots. Elles racontaient comment le sorcier avait, à cause de sa luxure et de sa stupidité, perdu la source de ses plus grands trésors. Mais, tempéraient-elles, au moins les voleurs n'étaient pas partis avec l'or, et il devrait être capable de vivre une petite retraite bien confortable. Ceci dit, de très méchante humeur, il déchira les toiles avant d'avoir lu les recommandations sur le meilleur endroit.

Il ne lut pas non plus la partie, oh, si lyrique, où les araignées déclaraient que les deux voleurs, ayant bu la potion, avaient bien compris que chacun d'entre eux était un trésor infiniment précieux et infiniment dangereux, et qu'ils ne seraient plus séparés. Du reste, ce n'était pas forcément vrai.

Les araignées avaient bu une potion de vérité tombée par terre, il est vrai, mais elles avaient aussi bu un philtre d'amour, et comprendre est une autre affaire.


End file.
